Then She Saved Me
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time f
1. The Begining

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**This idea haunts me in my dreams lol. I just need to get it out. With my story Hope, Faith, and Love, I'm having issues lol. Just hang tight homies. Lata.**

**-DarkMoon1301**

**Then She Saved Me: Prologue**

Many years ago there lived a beautiful Goddess. She had flowing brown hair, with eyes like melted chocolate,full of love and goodness. She had a mission. A mission, to protect. She had to protect a family of wizards and witches from the evil yet to come. The ruler of that ancient world decided that he would place her when this battle would truly begin, and she could live a normal life until the time had come to learn her true identity. So he placed her in the 20th century, where she born to a lovely family. She was later chosen, at the age of 11, to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents wondered when the right time would be to tell her, deciding that they would tell her when Dumbledore thought right.

Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts was beginning. He walked into the Great Hall for the Great Dinner Feast and found Hermione and Ron. "Hey guys, how was your summer?"

Ron looked up. "Great! We went to see Charlie in Romania."

"Awesome! What about you Mione?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What's with the new nickname?"

"I don't know... I guess I just thought about it this summer. So how was your summer for the second time?"

"Well... I... nothing happened." Hermione's face suddenly fell and she got a faraway look in her eyes. Harry looked at Ron, who just shrugged.

After the sorting, Hermione got up. "Where are you going?" inquired Ron.

"I... I'm not really hungry anymore." As she left, tears welled up in her eyes, few escaping. Only Harry noticed however, considering Ron was too worried about his meal. Harry got up and followed Hermione.

He silently followed her through the corridors, when she suddenly turned and entered an empty classroom. She went to the window and sat down crying.

"Hermione?" Harry made his presence known.

Hermione jumped a little in shock. "H-Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked, quickly wiping away her tears.

"I followed you. You seemed sad, and now you're crying." Harry walked towards Hermione. "Tell me what's wrong Hermione."

Hermione was silent as she thought about whether or not to tell him.

'_He can help you get back on your feet Hermione.'_

'_I don't want to worry him with my stupid problems, he's got enough to worry about.'_ She looked at Harry. "I don't want you to worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of picking up the pieces of my life. Even if it hurts." She looked back out the window.

"Hermione, that's foolishness!"

She looked towards him. "Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. And maybe I don't want you to get hurt because of what happened to me, and only me. Not you, not Ron, not your problem." She got up and left Harry to think. "By the way," Hermione started turning back to him, "Dumbledore wanted to see you. He said it's very urgent." Harry nodded his consent and left for Dumbledore's office while Hermione left for her dorm.

**Well, that's the first chapter and the prologue. What do you think? I think it's pretty good for someone with my writing status haha. Well reviews make me feel happy, so review or I'll burn you all! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Just Kidding guys! Well second chapter will be up soon, toodles!**

**-DarkMoon1301**


	2. Hermione's News

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**First of all, this chapter is dedicated to my first(and so far only) reviewer on Over It. Her name is fanficgal09. Thanks sooo much fanficgal09!**

**-DarkMoon1301**

**Then She Saved Me: Chapter Two**

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, spoke the password, and went up the stairs. "Ah, Mr. Potter, you're here. How are you?"

"I'm fine professor."

"Good, good." Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of his desk. "I suppose you are wondering why I wish to talk to you." At this point, Harry nodded. "It is about Hermione. Have you noticed her to be a little off today?" Harry nodded again, confusion apparent in his eyes. "Something happened to Hermione this summer. Now, I must ask you that you do not tell her you know, she is still very sensitive about this. I am only telling you so you can watch out for her." Harry nodded again, now really worried. "Our dear Hermione was sexually assaulted over the summer and beaten by a boy that lives near her. She hid it from you and Ron, and also her parents. Her parents found out when she was so badly beaten that she was out into a coma for a couple of weeks." At this new information, Harry almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "You and Hermione will be sharing a private room together in which only you and her know the password, besides Professor McGonagall and myself, as this boy does in fact go to Hogwarts. He could not be expelled due to his actions not being committed on school grounds. I expect you to keep a close eye on her Harry." Dumbledore's eyes leered over his half-moon spectacles.

Harry finally found his voice. "Yes sir."

"You are dismissed. Oh, and here are the directions and password to your new room, Head Boy." Harry's head shot up.

"Me!"

Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Yes, you and Miss Granger are Head Boy and Girl. She is already aware. Now go, before she worries about you."

"Yes sir."

Harry left Dumbledore's office and as he walked let his thoughts wander. _'Why Hermione? Why not me?_' Were just a few questions flowing throughout his mind. He came to his new dorm. He took a deep breath and opened the door(after saying the password of course).

Harry gasped. He was inside the common room, which was decorated in golds and reds, Gryffindor colors. There were chairs and a fire was brilliantly blazing in the fireplace. And on the couch, there was a sight that both broke Harry's heart and filled it with joy. Hermione lay on the couch, sleeping. Her hair was a halo, the firelight dancing all over her. However, what broke harry's heart was that her face was tear-stained. She had been crying. He went to her silently and gently shook her awake.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Hello Harry." she whispered. Harry smiled gently back.

"Hello Mione. Have a nice nap?"

"No... nightmares. Nothing to worry about." she quickly stated as Harry's face grew torn with worry.

"Alright then. Ready for bed?"

"No, I want to talk to you about something... it's important."

Harry sat down and wrapped his arms around a very nervous Hermione.

"Over the summer, I- I was... I was sexually assaulted. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Ron, but I wasn't your issue so I figured you really didn't need to know. Well, anyway, this boy lives near me, and he beat me when my parents weren't home. He picked the lock in my window and got in. And one night he just went too far. I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen!" By now, Hermione was sobbing and Harry's eyes were fiery with anger.

"Who was he Mione?" Harry asked as he comforted her.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he learned that news. That was something Dumbledore HADN'T told him, that was for sure.

"Are you sure Mione? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes. He said that he was working for Voldemort, and Voldemort wanted to hurt you, but in a way that was hard to repair. In other words, he wanted to hurt your heart. But there was one thing he doesn't know that I MUST tell you Harry." Hermione turned to face Harry. "There is a way to beat Voldemort. To kill him, without using the killing curse." Harry was shocked to say the least. _Kill the Dark Lord without using the killing curse? But how? _

"Mione, that's-that's amazing! But how?" Hermione proceeded to tell him about the Goddess of Love and Protection.

"The legend states that she was sent to this time to protect someone important, the True Savior. I believe the Savior is you Harry. And I know who the Goddess is."

"Great! But how can she stop Voldemort?"

"She can protect you with untold power and love. She's the person that truly loves you for you, not just your fame or money."

"Who is she?"

Hermione sighed and looked to the floor, then to the fire. "I can't tell you that Harry." she said quietly. "Not yet."

Harry was enraged. He stood up and Hermione's head shot up at his sudden movement. "What? So you'll just stand idly by and let me and innocent others get killed! Because you're too cowardly!"

Hermione Shot up, backing several feet away from Harry, silently crying. "First of all, don't hurt me please don't. Second, she's not ready to tell you Harry. She's not ready to reveal to you and the world that she's the one that truly loves and that you may be upset about it. She's scared Harry. More than one life is in her hands, and the life of the one she loves, and she doesn't even know how to control her power." Hermione sunk down to the floor, scared of Harry and what he might do if he was mad at her, images of Draco flashing through her mind. Harry started towards her and heard her muttering, "Please don't let him hit me, please don't let him hit me." Harry was hurt. She was scared of him, her best friend.

"Why the bloody hell are you scared of me! I did nothing to you!" he yelled.

Hermione scrambled to her feet. "Because that's what Draco did every time he yelled at me Harry. He hit me. You don't know what it's like Harry,you don't know what it's like to be afraid of every other person, even your own friends. I'm scared Harry, whenever you yell his face flashes through my mind." Hermione was sobbing again. Harry's heart softened, he didn't mean to scare her like that. He reached out towards her. She slightly shrunk back, but being up against the wall, she didn't get far. Harry pulled her into his embrace. "You won't hurt me, will you?" Harry lifted Hermione's face with his finger.

"Never Mione, never would I hurt you." Hermione hugged him fiercely and Harry gently hugged her back.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome, as so far, I have none for this story. Thanks!**

**-DarkMoon1301**


	3. Left Alone

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Well here's the next chapter everyone. Really, reviews would be great. I thank **shinobi warrior **and PotterandEfronlover for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

**Love,**

**DarkMoon1301**

**Then She Saved Me: Chapter Three**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron went through their classes as normal the next day. Hermione told Ron about the Goddess. He was shocked, but unlike Harry he wasn't mad at Hermione for keeping the Goddess's identity a secret. Harry and Hermione were currently studying in the Head Boy/Girl common room. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry replied, not looking up from his work.

"The Goddess told me to tell you a few things, about her and her powers." Harry was immediately interested. Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "First, she asked me to give you a hint at who she is. She is someone who has always been by your sided, even when everyone else was against you, she was always there. Second, people are going to try and hurt her when they find out who she is Harry, that's why she doesn't want anyone to know. And thirdly, she can see the future. Only bits and pieces, but they are vital to knowing Voldemort's plans." Harry nodded.

"Alright. That's not much of a hint though."

"Yes it is Harry. If only you would open your eyes to the world around you. Goodnight."

"You're going to bed? At 8:00?"

"Yes... I um... I just have work to do alright? I have to figure out something."

"Alright... night."

Hermione went into her room and sat on the bed. She couldn't tell Harry who the Goddess was, he'd hate her for it. She shed a tear. She laid down and closed her eyes, soon in a deep sleep.

_Hermione looked around. She was in the Forbidden Forest. Death eaters were crowded in a circle, Voldemort and someone else in the middle. She looked closer and realized it was Harry._ _"Goodbye Harry Potter. Avada Kedavara." _

Hermione screamed and bolted up in bed. She scrambled out of bed, looking for her slippers and robe. _'Must tell Dumbledore.'_ was the only coherent thought that ran through her mind at that moment.

Meanwhile, Harry had been awaken by her scream. _'Hermione!'_ Harry jumped out of bed and ran to Hermione's room, only to find her looking for her slippers and robe. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Hermione turned to her, tears cascading down her face.

Her reply came out in barely a whisper. "I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He needs to know." She bolted out the door, leaving a confused Harry behind. _'What does she have to tell Dumbledore?' _Harry decided to follow Hermione, just to make sure she was okay.

Hermione ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. Suddenly she ran into someone. "Well, well Granger. Out of bed so early?"

Hermione looked up. "Draco." she whispered. She stood up. "Leave me alone Malfoy."

"Aw, is little Granger scared?" He took out his wand. "Accio wand." Hermione's wand came from her pocket and flew towards his hand.

Harry crept up behind the wall where Hermione and Malfoy were 'conversing.' Hermione started to speak.

"I don't need my wand to cast spells Malfoy. I've been training all summer and I'm ten times more powerful than you or anyone else on this planet."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You expect me to be scared of you Granger? The little girl that let me rape her?"

Hermione was infuriated. "I'm not so little anymore Malfoy!" She advanced upon him and raised her hand, Malfoy being automatically lifted high into the air. "I have more power than you and Harry combined Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with Professor dumbledore about more important matters than me and you." With that, Hermione let Malfoy down and he scrambled away. Hermione dropped to the floor, her energy drained. Harry ran out from his hiding place.

"Hermione!"

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as he sat down beside her.

"I-I followed you after I heard you scream." Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"You-you followed me? Did you see what happened just now? Between me and Malfoy?"

Harry nodded guiltily. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, Harry I'm not. But now I expect you will have many questions." Harry nodded. "Very well. We can talk after I speak to Dumbledore since tomorrow's Saturday. Now let's go."

Harry and Hermione left for Dumbledore's office. They arrived at the statue and Hermione spoke the password. Up they went, only to see that Dumbledore was already waiting for them. "Ah, Mrs. Granger, another vision I presume?"

"Yes sir. It's worse than we expected." Dumbledore and Harry both listened, Harry forgotten."Voldemort and his followers were in the Forbidden Forest, the Death Eaters in a circle with Voldemort in the middle." Hermione took a shaky breath. "Harry was also in the middle. Voldemort pointed his wand and Harry and said the killing curse." Dumbledore looked grave.

Harry spoke up. "Sir, if I may ask, what does Hermione's dream have to do with anything?"

"Harry, you must first understand that our dear Hermione is not a normal witch, even by your standards." Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk. "Our dear Hermione is more powerful than you, Voldemort, and myself put together." Harry's eyes widened. "She can see the future as well. In her dreams only though." Harry sat down in a chair.

"I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't tell you. The Goddess didn't want you to know that I was so close to her." Harry got up and left for his dorm, Hermione following soon after.

Harry was angrily walking down the hall. _'How dare Hermione not tell me that she could see the suture, especially mine! She's supposed to be my best friend!'_

"Harry!" Hermione called after him. Harry turned around. "Please don't be mad with me. It's not my fault I couldn't tell you! Dumbledore said not to, and with-with my-my future, I guess is a good way to put it, I can't put you in danger! If Voldemort even knew that I could see the future he wouldn't waste a second in getting to you or me. I have to protect you Harry, it's my duty! And it always has been, for thousands of years, and it forever will be!"

"What future Mione?" Harry asked, his anger gone. "What do you mean it's your duty to protect me?" Hermione's eyes widened, she didn't mean to tell him that. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"I want Potter, alive! NOW!" Lord Voldemort was here,and he was coming for Harry. Death Eaters surrounded Harry and Hermione before they could run.

Hermione spoke up. "You'll never get to him, not without killing me first."

"Hermione, what are you doing! You'll get killed!" Harry whispered from behind her.

"No. I. Won't. Harry. Just stay there. You're about to meet the Goddess of Love and Protection."

"What do you mean Hermione?" Hermione grabbed a pendent that was around her neck. It was a round crystal. Clear and beautiful, yet very powerful.

"Finite Incartum!" screamed Hermione, throwing the crystal up. With a flash of light, the crystal was in the sky,glowing brightly. A beam of light shot down and focused on Hermione.. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled softly. "You'll be okay Harry. You'll be okay." Harry just started in shock. Hermione lifted her face and arms to the sky. The light swallowed her, leaving only Harry behind,surrounded by Death Eaters.

**Okay, not exactly a long chapter, but I'm working on it. How'd you like it? Reviews, as always. Would be very nice, even if they're flames. Next chapter will be up by Tuesday at best. Well I have to go now, we're going to go look at puppies! Hasta luego!**

**Love,**

**DarkMoon1301**


	4. Hermione's Power is Revealed

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry it took this long to get the chapter up! I leave for Space Academy soon so we've been doing a lot with that. I've just been really busy lately. **

**Review Replies:**

**ell- Thanks! Lol. I'll try to work on the chapters and all.**

**Karolina- Thanks, yeah Harry is thick, but aren't all boys? Thanks, I like the idea too.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Love,**

**DarkMoon1301**

**Then She Saved Me: Chapter 4**

"_Finite Incartum!" screamed Hermione, throwing the crystal up. With a flash of light, the crystal was in the sky,glowing brightly. A beam of light shot down and focused on Hermione.. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled softly. "You'll be okay Harry. You'll be okay." Harry just started in shock. Hermione lifted her face and arms to the sky. The light swallowed her, leaving only Harry behind,surrounded by Death Eaters. _

The Death Eaters had Harry surrounded. The crystal was still in the sky and Hermione was still in it.

'_Oh great, I get to get captured and then die.'_thought Harry. He heard commotion down the hall and figured someone had heard Voldemort and had come to help. Harry didn't know how Voldemort got into Hogwarts, but he figured he'd figure that out later. One brave Death Eater stepped out of the crowd. Harry was in trouble, he had forgotten his wand in his dorm in his rush to follow Hermione. The Death Eater looked at Harry and took out his wand.

"Crucio." Harry's body flamed up with pain. He screamed. Suddenly, a voice boomed out over the crowd, a woman's voice.

"Leave him alone!" Harry's pain ceased immediately . He looked up. Now, standing before him, was Hermione, holding out her hand to help him. She was beautiful. She was wearing a flowing white dress, like the Romans, with a gold arm band on one arm. Her hair softly fell around her face, she looked like an angel to Harry. He took her hand and she helped him up.

"You alright Harry?"

Harry gulped. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I left my wand in the dorm."

"Okay. Just stand behind me." Harry opened his mouth yo protest, but she turned her back to him. She lifted up a hand and tightly shut her eyes. All the Death Eaters flew across the room. Suddenly, more Death Eaters flew in from all directions. There were at least one hundred.

"Uh, Hermione? What now?"

Hermione looked worried. She spun around, taking a glance at everything. A Death Eater raised his wand,pointed at Hermione. "Crucio!"

Hermione's body wracked with pain. She fought it off, but she was still in pain.

"Hermione? Are you all right?"

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and grinched her teeth together. "Yes Harry, I'm fine. Stay. Behind. Me. AHH!" Hermione's hands flew up in the air and came crashing back down to meet the stone of the castle floor. A huge shield came rising out of the ground at the direction of Hermione's magic hands. Harry was amazed to say the least.

Dumbledore rounded the corner with what seemed like the whole ministry. All the death eaters scurried to get away. Hermione still held up the shield. Dumbledore and the others entered the shield and started firing curses at the Death Eaters. Soon, all were gone or dead. Hermione let the shield down, collapsing.

"Get a mediwitch, immediately!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Professor, what's wrong with Hermione!" screamed Harry.

"Putting up that shield took much power out of her Harry. She is very weak."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, I believe so. She's even starting to heal herself." Before Harry's eyes, her small scrapes and minor wounds healed themselves.

"But Professor, I don't understand."

"It is not my place to tell you Harry, only Hermione's." With that, he left with Hermione, leaving Harry to follow.

**I soo wanted to end it here!**

It was late at night and Harry was by Hermione's side in the Hospital Wing. "Please be alright Hermione." Harry whispered.

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Hermione!"

"Harry, I must explain this to you. Any questions you would like to ask?"

"Yes, who is this Goddess? And why do you have to protect me?"

"I'm the Goddess Harry." Hermione started to cry. "I have to protect you, it's destiny. I'm sorry Harry." Her eyes fluttered closed and she slept on, still crying.

"Hermione loves... me?"

**Well there's the end of this chapter! I'll post again soon! Ciao!**

**DM1301**


	5. Talking

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Well this next chapter is dedicated to my number one fan, River. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**DarkMoon1301**

**Then She Saved Me: Chapter 5**

"_I'm the Goddess Harry." Hermione started to cry. "I have to protect you, it's destiny. I'm sorry Harry." Her eyes fluttered closed and she slept on, still crying. _

"_Hermione loves... me?"_

---

Harry couldn't bear to stay with the unconscious Hermione any longer. He had been with her for days, wondering, thinking. _'How can she love me? Of all people, me?' _thought Harry. The thing was, Harry loved her too. He just couldn't believe Hermione loved him back. She was always there for him, even when Ron had shunned him in their fourth year. Harry decieded to take a walk around the school to clear his head. Before he knew it, he was at the library. He smiled to himself. He figured he'd get something out of this adventure and went to look up the Goddess of Love and Protection.

_The Goddess of Love and Protection is a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and loving brown eyes. Thousands of years ago she was sent into the future to protect the Savior of the wizarding world. No one knows who she is today however. Her powers consist of the most powerful magic and she can see into the future in her dreams. The one she is destined to protect is the one she truly loves._

Harry didn't need to read anymore. Hermione loved him, and he loved Hermione. Harry smiled widely. Then , he frowned. They could never be together. At least, not until Voldemort was destroyed. He left the library and went outside by the lake to think.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around at his name. "Hermione?" He walked over to her and hugged her. "What are you doing!"

"I heal quicker than average magic folk." She smiled slightly. "Harry, we need to talk." Harry nodded. They sat down under a tree by the lake. "Well, being the questioning Harry."

Harry hesitated. "Exactly... what _are _you Hermione? And what's with the necklace?"

"I am a Goddess, a magic Goddess. I was sent from ancient times to protect the Savior, you. It's because.. Because I'm the only one close enough to you that truly loves you that hasn't already died. The necklace is basically a power source for me. Without it, I become weaker and weaker."

Harry looked thoughtfully at the lake. He turned to Hermione. "How did you find out it was you made to protect me?"

"Dumbledore told me when I was in our sixth year. I had already developed strong powers, but I wasn't sure why. He made it clear. That's also why Voldemort won't come near you, because I'm usually with you, and I'm more powerful than him, Dumbledore, and you put together." Harry's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know."

Harry thought. "Do you really love me Hermione?" He turned to look at her. She looked out towards the lake and curled her knees to her chest, wrapping ehr arms around them.

"Yes." she whispered. She got up and went back to the dorms, leaving Harry by the lake.

**I'm soo sorry guys! I have writer's block and there are a bunch of SOLs and exams I have to take. Plus, mym birthday was this week. I'll update ASAP! Promise!- May 22  
**

**-DarkMoon1301**


	6. Author's Note

Sorry everyone! The computer I usually write on was crashed by an electrical storm a few weeks ago and my dad just got back up and running. However, it is running by a different server so I can not access my stories until it is rebooted with that other server. As of now, it is running on Linux, while the stories I wrote are on Windows. Again, I am truly sorry, I'm going to try and update ASAP with this server. I'll type up some new chapters and see if they'll upload. Again, sorry!

DarkMoon1301


	7. Secret Revealed

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Hey guys, I got a new chapter up lol. Graduation was this week, I'm officially a high schooler! Woo! Well here's the next chapter guys, thanx one and all, especially River!**

♡♡

**DarkMoon1301**

**Chapter 6**

Classes were cancelled for the week, as repairs needed to be made in the wards around the school and on the school walls. Harry and Hermione were out by the lake. Some things were still tense between them, but it was mostly okay. Hermione looked at Harry. He hadn't spoken for a few moments, and his eyes were glazed over.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke quietly.

Harry was knocked out of his thinking and turned to Hermione. "Yes Mione?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione looked at him. Harry sighed and looked towards the lake again. "I don't want you to be there when I fight Voldemort."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry! Why not!"

"Because you could get hurt, and I couldn't bear that Mione." Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. He could be so clueless!

"Harry, think about it. I'm the most powerful and smartest witch of my age."

"So? Anyone can get killed Hermione."

Hermione looked out across the lake and sighed. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this Harry. But you don't give me a choice." Harry, puzzled, looked at Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes and spoke, "I can come back from the dead Harry." She didn't hear a reaction from him, so she opened one eye. He was thinking, she could tell by the glazed look in his eyes. She opened her other eye. "Oh! Please say **something** Harry!" she pleaded. Harry looked at her and asked, "Can you bring others back? From the dead?" Hermione, startled by the question, thought. Harry just stared at her until she spoke again. "I..I really don't know Harry. I really don't. The only way I know that I can come back is... do you remember the Department of Mysteries?" Harry nodded. "When.. When I was shot with that curse, I died Harry. I really did. But somehow, I came back. I saw your parents, and they said that I needed to go back because someone loved me very much, other than my own parents. I know that's probably not true, they just wanted me to come back. But they are proud of you Harry. They believe you can defeat Voldemort." Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry smiled at her. He held out his hand and she took it, and together they sat and watched the sun go down.

**End of chapter.**

**How did you like it? I'm soooo sorry I'm late! High school starts soon for me so I may not be able to update as fast as I'd like, just FYI. Well, review and blah blah blah haha. TTFN,**

–**DarkMoon1301**


	8. Arguments and Confessions

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! High school started and I'm having issues with my boyfriend and my other friend and crap you don't really care about... Well anyway, here's the new chapter.**

** 3**

**DarkMoon1301**

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Hermione were walking back to their dorm after watching the sunset. They were laughing about a hidden joke when Draco Malfoy came around the corner flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well well if it isn't little miss mudblood?" Malfoy and his crew laughed, but Hermione wasn't ab out to be made fun of just yet. She whipped out her wand.

"Get. Away. From. Me. Malfoy."

"Or what? You'll scream?" taunted Malfoy.

"Did you not learn your lesson little Draco? Oh. Well that's too bad. Maybe I'll have to repeat it." Hermione smirked. Malfoy realized what she was talking about and him and his crew ran away.

"Damn Mione. You're mean." laughed Harry.

"Yeah, well." Hermione shrugged. They started walking again, an uncomfortable silence between them. They arrived at the dorm and went inside. Harry stopped Hermione. Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"Hermione... I still don't want you to go with me. You could get hurt." Hermione sighed, annoyed.

"Harry, I can take care of myself! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I know that Hermione! But I still don't want to chance it!"

"Well you're going to have to! Unless you can give a good reason why I can't go when I'm the way I am, then I'm going!"

"Hermione, you don't understand!" Harry turned his back to Hermione. "I can't lose you Hermione, I just can't." Hermione tugged his arm, turning him slightly towards her.

"Harry, you can't lose me. There's only one way Voldemort could truly kill me anyway. And it won't happen."

"You don't know that Hermione. You're not going."

"Dammit Harry! Stop trying to be the hero! You don't need to protect me! Give me good reason why I should stay behind! One!"

"Because I love you, and I'd rather die than see you get hurt God dammit!" Harry yelled. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard him, as did his when he realized what he'd just said. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so, so sorry."

" I'm... I'm... I'm going to bed." Hermione whispered, desperately trying to hold her tears back as she bolted up the stairs.

"Good going Potter. This is just perfect."

**Ooooh what'll happen??? Lol, I don't know yet either hehe. Well review if you wanna. Toodles!**

** 3**

**DarkMoon1301**


	9. Sweet Victory

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Well here's the next chapter in this story. Yes, I am quite aware that I am busy with more than one story, but I am a born multitasker haha. Well enjoy.**

**DarkMoon1301**

**Chapter Eight**

_'He loves me... he loves _me, Hermione Granger._ And I ran away from him. Of course... He's kinda the key to my undoing I guess. sigh'_ Hermione toiled in her mind. She loved Harry. Harry loved her. They should be together. But Voldemort could get Hermione from that angle. In her trance like state, anyone could control her. Voldemort could kill Harry if he wanted to. She couldn't let that happen. She rolled over. She couldn't get to sleep! She put on her robe and slippers and went to the common room. Harry was up.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey." Hermione sat down beside him.

"Um... Remember earlier, when... when you told me you loved me?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?" Harry turned towards Hermione.

"Of course I did. You're my world Hermione, I couldn't live without you." Harry smiled and so did Hermione.

"I love you too Harry."

"I know Hermione, I know." They leaned towards each other and kissed. Sweetly at first, then more passionately. They broke away. Hermione leaned her head on Harry's chest and soon fell asleep. _'Right now, every thing's perfect.' _ thought Harry.

**Okay, I know these are short chapters, but I'm stupid okay? Live with it. Well hope you liked. **

**DarkMoon1301**


	10. I Will Fight, I Will Win

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Here's the next chapter... oooh goodie haha.**

**D**

**DarkMoon1301**

**Chapter Nine**

Rumors flew. Flew like a leaf on the wind. "Hermione and Harry are together." "Are they really?" people whispered. Harry and Hermione had, of course, told Ron. Considering he actually liked her in the past, he was fine with it. He had said he'd come to terms that he and Hermione were like brother and sister, nothing more. Hermione had told him in return that she thought that that was very mature of him.

Hermione and Harry were in complete bliss. Nothing could ruin their relationship. Except Voldemort, but being fools in love, they had forgotten that little part. They still trained of course, Hermione especially studied her powers. Months went by, and it started nearing the end of the school year. NEWTs were only a month away, and students promptly forgot about Voldemort's rising power amidst their studies. And before they knew it, he had come.

Curses flew everywhere, towards Death Eaters, students, and teachers alike. Even the first years had to fight. Harry and Voldemort were in the center of the battle, dueling like their butts were on fire.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupify!"

Each dodged curses like Muggles dodged balls in the game of dodge ball. Which was what this was, only it was dodge _curse_. Harry had no idea where Hermione was. Unknown to him, Death Eaters had locked Hermione in the dungeon and left her there in hopes she would die. They had captured her once Harry and Voldemort had found each other. She hung by her wrists in shackles, and was locked in a cell. She screamed, yet no one could hear her.

_'Dammit! I need to get to Harry, I need to get to Harry...'_ Hermione sobbed. She was furious, and feared for the man she so dearly loved. She shook the shackles again, hoping maybe just to free them a bit from the wall. They didn't budge. "Dammit!" She cried out. Suddenly, she felt a power arise in her. Her eyes glowed a dangerous electric blue. Her hair flew around her, and she became clothed in a dress white as snow. She floated up, the shackles shook and broke. The cell door flew across the hall. Hermione walked towards the raging battle.

Harry was losing, badly. People were screaming everywhere. A light as bright as the sun suddenly blinded everyone for a moment. Hermione landed right beside Harry. The light slightly faded.

"You! I locked you up!" Voldemort yelled.

"You hurt my people. The ones I love, the ones I watch over. And now you'll pay." Hermione held out her hand, which was shining like the brightest star. Before everyone's eyes, Voldemort writhed and turned to dust, he was no more.

Hermione put her hand down, the glow around her fading. "You saved us Hermione!"Harry told her, turning to look at his beauty. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted.

**Hahahahahaha! What'll happen?? Will she DIE??**

**DarkMoon1301**


	11. Together Again

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Okay, I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated, but life is so crazy right now. My grandfather and father have been getting surgery, freshman year ended, etc, etc. But I have a little time now, so I'll try and update more often. Thanks!**

**DM1301**

**Chapter Ten**

"_You hurt my people. The ones I love, the ones I watch over. And now you'll pay." Hermione held out her hand, which was shining like the brightest star. Before everyone's eyes, Voldemort writhed and turned to dust, he was no more._

_Hermione put her hand down, the glow around her fading. "You saved us Hermione!"Harry told her, turning to look at his beauty. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted._

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry shook Hermione slightly, willing her to wake up. Dumbledore came beside him, tired from the battle.

"Harry, my son, there is nothing you can do but trust her health to Madame Pomfrey." Harry looked up at Dumbledore and nodded. He looked back down at Hermione.

"You'll be okay, I promise." he whispered.

Days turned into weeks. Exams were steadily coming closer and Hermione still hadn't woken up from her coma. Harry and Ron were nervous wrecks, and all the teachers- excluding Snape of course- gave them some slack.

Today was a wonderful spring day. Exams were next week, and for Hermione's sake, Harry and Ron were working their best to pass. Everyday passed in a blur of meals, classes, and studying. Right now, they were studying. Neville ran into the common room.

"Hermione's awake! Hermione's awake!" he yelled. Harry and Ron looked at each other and bolted out of the common room faster than you could say 'Wizard's Chess.' They were at the infirmary in record time. Madame Pomfrey was blocking dozens of students from the doors.

"Hermione only wants to see two people! Harry, Ron, come here!" Everyone parted to let Harry and Ron pass through. They were in a daze. Their Hermione was finally awake, after so long. They got through the doors, Madame Pomfrey shutting them behind the boys. Hermione stood waiting for them. She smiled and ran at them full speed, and they all embraced tearfully. It was long time before anyone said anything. Ron spoke first.

"You've missed it Hermione. Harry and I actually studying without you harping at us." Everyone laughed.

"Oh, how I've missed my boys!"

"We've missed you too Hermione." Hermione studied them. They looked dog- tired, and she could tell that they had worried about her a lot. But all in all, they were still her mischievous boys.

The boys studied Hermione in return. She looked well rested- not a surprise- and very happy. She could tell that they had questions. "Fire away boys." she smirked.

"Um, Hermione, where were you at the beginning of the battle?" asked Ron.

"Well, Voldemort had me locked in the dungeons hoping I would die or something. He's a real loony you know."

"Hermione, we've missed you."

Hermione smiled. "I've missed you too. All the while I was in that horrid coma, I was always dreaming of you two. I even went to heaven for a while. I met your parents Harry. They really are wonderful people. You're a lot like your dad Harry, and you really do have your mom's eyes." Harry smiled, remembering his parent's old photos.

"Well boys, I suppose we should get a move on, I have a lot of studying to do!" They boys audibly groaned.

"Hermione! No!"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm only kidding. Let's go celebrate!" And they linked arms and walked out of the infirmary, the Golden Trio whole again.

**Note: Tis not the end! Hahaha. Anyway, I'm very near the end, so sad! Well toodles!**

**DM1301**


	12. I Still Love You

**Summary: There is one way to avoid the killing curse. Her name is the Goddess of Love and Protection. Harry needs to find her to avoid getting killed by old Voldemort, but only Hermione knows who she is, and she won't tell anyone. Will the Goddess arrive in time for Harry's life to be saved as he fights the final battle? Or will Hermione reveal who the Goddess is?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more. Learn to live with it, I have.**

**Okay, so it's amazing that I'm writing the next chapter of this only two days after I posted the last one. But I'm almost done, so that's my motivation. While I've had fun writing the story, it distracts me a bit haha. So here's the next part. After this, I'm thinking one more chapter. That'll be the end, tear**

**--DM1301**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had gone out to The Three Broomsticks to celebrate Hermione's waking up. Being the childish boys they were, Harry and Ron were acting like real goofballs, lifting Hermione up into the air on their shoulders, and cheering about her being awake after weeks. By the time they got back to the Common Room, it was late and Ron had already half passed out.

"Well, I reckon I'm going to bed. Harry, you coming?"

"Nah, I have a little studying I want to finish up." At this comment Ron rolled his eyes, and went up to bed muttering about something that sounded like, bookworm, and party pooper. Harry and Hermione laughed at their friend's antics.

"You going to bed Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, actually, I think I'll stay up and annoy you for a little while. Besides, haven't I been in bed long enough?" Harry chuckled and Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you have." Harry got out his things and sat down to study, Hermione on the couch behind him, reading a large book about goblins.

_'I should tell her how I feel, while she's awake and Ron's asleep.'_ thought Harry. He debated this in his mind, getting more and more frustrated as time went by. He wanted to tell Hermione how he felt, he really did, but he didn't want to lose her. Oh sure, they had already said they'd loved each other once, but did she still feel that way, after what had happened? He banged his head on the table, catching Hermione's attention. She closed her book and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, is there something wrong?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Oh I don't know." mumbled Harry. Hermione sat down on the floor beside him. He looked up at her.

"Why don't you tell me?" Harry couldn't help it, it all came tumbling out.

"Hermione, I really really like you, I think I might even love you. And I wanted to tell you so bad, but I don't want to lose you as a friend, because having you as a friend is better than not having you at all. And I know you already said you loved me once, but I thought that that might have changed since you've been asleep, that maybe you had thought about it and didn't really like me anymore." Harry took a big breath and looked down. Hermione took his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Harry James Potter. You. Are. an. Idiot." She smiled. "Harry I meant what I said. I love you. That's why I was chosen, chosen to be the Goddess of Love and Protection. Because I love you with all my heart and soul Harry. You can make me feel like the world is one giant playground, like nothing can ever get me down, like I'm in heaven. No one else can do that Harry, only you. I'm not frightened around you like I am every other man. I feel safe with you. I love you, and that's not ever going to change, no matter what." Harry smiled. Hermione loved him after all. She loved him, Harry Potter. Not Harry Potter, The- Boy- Who- Lived. Just him, Harry. He grinned and stood up, bringing her with him. He picked her up and spun her around, her laughing all the while. He set her down and gazed into her eyes. Then, he kissed her, a kiss that broke all the records for passion, love, and desire. Even Westley's and Buttercup's. They broke the kiss for air.

"Hermione Granger, I love you."

"And I love you, Harry Potter." They both smiled and kissed again, happy that the other had the same feelings, happy that they loved each other, happy that at last, they could finally be together.

The End... Sort of. ;)

**Not quite the end, one more chapter. Kinda sweet I think.. I don't know, what's you opinion? Well I almost have this story wrapped up. I have two more in mind, so watch out for those! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and kept an eye on it!**

**DM1301**


End file.
